Lost Memory
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Naruto tiene un accidente cuando se dirigía con Gaara a ver una película, despierta en el hospital y entonces ve por primera vez a Sasuke, su doctor. Aunque el Uchiha tiene otra opinión sobre el asunto. EN PAUSA.


Lost Memory

**Resumen: **Naruto tiene un accidente cuando se dirigía con Gaara a ver una película, despierta en el hospital y entonces ve por primera vez a Sasuke, su doctor. Aunque el Uchiha tiene otra opinión sobre el asunto.

* * *

><p><strong>"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4 a.C. – 65 d.C.), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.<strong>

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y de Sony Pictures. No lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Capítulo 1. Home sweet home**

El fanfic completo está dedicado a Kuroi Yukie por su cumpleaños.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

AU.

Algunas groserías.

Miel, empalago, cursilería, ñoñería, romanticismo.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele usar/tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Información adicional. <strong>Te ayudara a comprender la historia.

Este fanfic está basado en la película "Votos de amor" o "The Vow", pero por cuestiones de presupuesto (me hizo falta dinero) Zaphyrla no ha podido verla completa. Toda la trama se basa única y exclusivamente en el tráiler.

* * *

><p>- ¡Vamos, Gaara! ¡Que llegaremos tarde al estreno de la película, dattebayo! –le dijo un muy emocionado Naruto a un pelirrojo más bien… resignado.<p>

Ambos se dirigían a un pequeño cine en la zona oeste de la cuidad, en el coche del Sabaku. La calle era poco transitada, y como se trataba de un estreno de media noche, también era bastante tarde.

- No sé cómo te siguen gustando esas cosas –dijo Gaara con voz cansina-, y no sé cómo me sigues arrastrando a ellas. La princesa Fuun es más bien una película para… -el muchacho se calló antes de terminar la frase, consciente de que eso desencadenaría una discusión poco amigable con el rubio.

Para su mala suerte, el Uzumaki se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Anda, dilo –lo retó el de ojos azules con los dientes apretados-. ¿Una película para que, dattebayo? ¡¿Para niñas?

Quizás Gaara contara con buena suerte ese día, porque justo cuando abrió la boca para contestarle a su pareja, todavía ideando una manera de salir indemne de la situación, la estación de radio que escuchan a volumen bajo cambio de canción. La nueva melodía que esparció sus notas por el aire no era cualquiera.

- ¿Esa no es _Home sweet home_? –preguntó el Sabaku como quien no quiere la cosa, al mismo tiempo que giraba un botón para subir el volumen.

Por un momento Naruto parpadeó confundido con el cambio de tema en la conversación, antes de que sus ojos brillaran con entusiasmo. La mencionada canción no terminaba de encajar en el gusto musical de ninguno de los dos chicos, pero era el tema de apertura de la primera película de la princesa Fuun, y por lo tanto, un himno para sus fans.

- ¡No intentes confundirme, Gaara! –dijo de pronto el rubio, recuperando la compostura-. ¡Contesta lo que te pregunte! –le exigió al Sabaku, señalándolo con un dedo acusador. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo había sido testigo del pequeño momento de duda del otro muchacho, e iba a aprovecharse de él.

- _Anata no me wa, tsukitokurai_ –comenzó a cantar el Sabaku, ignorando totalmente a Naruto.

- ¡Baka! ¡A ti ni siquiera te gusta esa canción! –siguió alegándole el de ojos azules, tratando de mantenerse serio ante la escena.

- _Umi no soko de ikioshteirumizu_ –siguió cantando Gaara, esta vez aumentando tanto el volumen de la radio como el de su voz. No le importaba mucho hacer el ridículo, estaban en un automóvil perdido en medio de la nada y a su lado solo se hallaba el Uzumaki, así que estaba bien.

- ¡Quítala! –le ordenó el rubio a su pareja, ya con una sonrisa amenazando con escaparse de sus labios.

Como el semáforo acaba de ponerse en rojo, el de ojos aguamarina se valió de esos segundos para tomar el rostro de Naruto, dejando de lado toda la exageración para seguir la melodía en un murmullo apagado.

_- Watashi o yonde, yondekokoniiru yo…_ -fueron las estrofas que llegaron directamente a los oídos del Uzumaki, provenientes desde los labios de Gaara.

- ¡OK! ¡OK! ¡Me rindo, dattebayo! –dijo Naruto mientras se carcajeaba, y el Sabaku se echó un poco hacia atrás, satisfecho al cumplir el cometido de que su pareja se olvidara de la discusión previa-. Das miedo cuando te pones tan romántico –resopló el rubio, aunque el otro sabía perfectamente que no lo decía en serio.

Con lentitud, el pelirrojo tomó las manos del Uzumaki, llevándolas hacia arriba hasta que envolvieron su cuello, y entonces se inclinó de nueva cuenta sobre su pareja, con sus labios separados a milímetros de los contrarios.

- Bésame –le pidió Gaara al rubio, aguardando pacientemente a que el de ojos azules terminara el contacto. Naruto no se hizo del rogar, y al segundo siguiente se encontró degustando con placer el sabor de la boca ajena, hasta que de pronto todo lo que sintió fue que la tierra giraba y después una profunda oscuridad se lo tragó.

***~.~*K*U*R*O*I*Y*U*K*I*E*~.~***

El continuo movimiento a su alrededor lo despertó, pero cuando trató de abrir los ojos, los párpados le pesaban demasiado, además había sonidos agudos que le perforaban el cráneo y lo mareaban, aumentando su dolor de cabeza. Eran como un pitido, uno a su derecha, otro a su izquierda, quizás otro enfrente, a unos pocos metros.

_Beep, beep, beep… _

- Naruto, can you hear me? –dijo una clara voz de mujer, proveniente de algún lugar enfrente de él.

- ¿Qué…? –balbuceó Naruto en respuesta, teniendo la impresión, al fondo de su confundida mente,de que debía conocer el significado de esas palabras. El muchacho abrió sus ojos de nueva cuenta, tratando de que la sombra extrañamente rosada que estaba delante cobrara alguna forma familiar.

El rubio trató de levantar las manos para tallarse la cara, pero los músculos de sus brazos se quejaron con dolor, negándose a cumplir la orden de su dueño. Fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño tubo encimo de su labio, que además juraba, se adentraba en su nariz. En ambas fosas nasales, de hecho.

- Por favor, Sakura, ¿quisieras dirigirte a él en japonés para que pueda entenderte? –dijo una segunda voz, esta vez masculina. Sin saber porque, ese sonido hizo que el Uzumaki frunciera el entrecejo, como si le molestara-. Todavía debe encontrarse confundido.

- S-sí, yo… lo siento, Sasuke-kun –contestó la primera voz, bastante nerviosa y ahora en el mismo idioma. En ese momento fue que la vista del rubio por fin se aclaró.

Unos ojos oscuros, negros en su totalidad, fue lo primero que el rubio pudo distinguir, viéndolo directamente a él y solo a él. Una sensación de incomodidad se esparció sobre su pecho, opacando todo lo demás que pudiera sentir, pero gracias a Kami el Uzumaki no tuvo que preocuparse mucho por el asunto, porque pronto la persona que se encontraba de pie al lado del hombre de ojos negros llamó su atención.

- Naruto, estás en el hospital, tuviste un accidente automovilístico –le explicó la mujer con voz lenta y clara, de manera que todos a su alrededor escucharon lo que dijo-. ¿Entendiste lo que te acabó de decir?

Poco a poco la situación comenzaba a cobrar sentido para el rubio. Eso explicaba porque todo a su alrededor era tan blanco y el extraño olor a desinfectante que le llegó a la nariz desde el momento en que se despertó, también explicaba la presencia de la mujer de cabello rosado y ojos verdes vestida de enfermera, con una cofia sobre la cabeza, y la presencia del hombre de ojos negros y cabello oscuro, erguido en punta por la parte de atrás, que portaba una bata de médico con mucha suficiencia.

Los semblantes de ambos desconocidos se ensombrecieron ligeramente ante la tardanza del Uzumaki en abrir la boca.

- Naruto, ¿puedes oírme? -le pregunto entonces el moreno-. Parpadea si todavía funciona tu cerebro, usuratonkachi.

- ¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a un paciente, teme! –gritó Naruto a todo pulmón, haciendo que varios en la sala se giraran hacia él-. Agh… -gruñó el Uzumaki, sujetándose la frente con fuerza. La cabeza comenzaba a punzarle de nuevo.

Por extraño que pudiera parecerle al rubio, el médico, lejos de regañarlo por el escándalo, relajó su expresión considerablemente ante las acciones de su paciente. El hombre caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a un costado de la cama donde estaba recostado el Uzumaki.

- ¿Algún dolor? –preguntó el moreno profesionalmente, pero Naruto abrió los ojos aterrado cuando el hombre le paso con naturalidad los nudillos por la mejilla y poco tardó el rubio en soltarle un manotazo para alejarlo.

Por unos segundos el de ojos azules se sintió culpable por el reflejo involuntario, ya que prácticamente había dejado helado al doctor, aunque se tranquilizó a sí mismo al pensar que ese hombre no debía tomarse tantas confianzas con sus pacientes. Al menos ahora si era capaz de hacer que sus brazos se movieran.

- Mi cabeza está matándome… doctor –respondió el rubio después de unos segundos, retrocediendo un poco más sobre la cama de hospital.

La respuesta del Uzumaki provocó que la enfermera, que en ese momento revisaba una carpeta a los pies de su cama, se girara a verlo con incredulidad. El hombre de ojos negros apartó la vista de la mano que había golpeado Naruto, no sin grandes trabajos.

- ¿Cómo…? –balbuceó el moreno con la boca seca, pero rápidamente se irguió en toda su estatura y recuperó ese aire de prepotencia que lo rodeaba desde el principio-. Señor Uzumaki, ¿sabe quién soy? –le preguntó a su paciente con sequedad.

- Mi doctor, dattabeyo –respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, sin entender el motivo del repentino interrogatorio.

El médico negó levemente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha. Un sencillo anillo dorado de matrimonio brilló en el dedo anular del hombre. Automáticamente Naruto llevó su vista hasta su propia mano derecha, y un jadeo se le escapo de la boca al encontrar una joya muy similar en el mismo sitio en que el hombre llamado Sasuke llevaba la suya.

- Soy tu esposo –dijo el moreno.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se que me ando metiendo en muchos problemas con tantos fanfics Q_Q Pero les juro que todo se acomodara antes de terminar el mes, ¡o eso quiero! Dx<strong>

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal thanRami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
